Gatito
by Leviathan2.0
Summary: Ignorando las ordenes de Dumbledore, Minerva decide criar a Harry incluso si tiene que hacer cosas muy inusuales para asegurar que no la descubren.


**Desafío:** Whitetigerwolf (Bulstrode-Challenge-Harry-Potter)

 **Introducción:** Este desafío viene de una idea que tuve por un tiempo, pero tristemente aparte de la premisa básica que posiblemente deducirás por los requisitos que he listado, no tengo idea de como empezarlo.

 **Requisitos:**

\- Emparejamiento Harry Potter/Millicent Bulstrode.

\- Millicent debe ser una mujer musculada, aunque muchos piensan que esta gorda porque las túnicas que los estudiantes deben llevar tapan la mayor parte de su cuerpo.

\- Debe comenzar en el cuarto o quinto año de Harry.

\- Milicent debe aproximarse a Harry (En mi siguiente post inmediatamente después de esto tengo algunos comentarios sobre como hacerlo).

\- Millicent debe ser razonablemente inteligente como mínimo.

 **Recomendado:**

\- FemHarry.

\- Embarazo.

\- Bulstrode es una Criatura/Parte-Criatura.

* * *

 **Desafío:** Whitetigerwolf (Kitten-Challenge-Harry-Potter)

 **Introducción:** ¿Y si McGonagall, no fiándose del juicio de Dumbledore, rescata a Harry de los Dursleys para criarlo disfrazado de gatito bajo la mismísima nariz de Albus?

 **Requisitos:**

\- McGonagall debe recuperar a Harry de los Dursleys para criarlo.

\- Harry debe tener a un joven gato, kneazle o híbrido gato-kneazle como su forma animaga O ser transfigurado por McGonagall en un gato, kneazle o híbrido gato-kneazle y pasar su juventud en esa forma.

\- McGonagall no puede dejar de enseñar en Hogwarts y debe criar a Harry allí, disfrazado como un gatito que rescato en la calle para no generar sospechas.

 **Recomendado:**

\- Mrs. Norris siendo como una abuela para Harry.

\- FemHarry.

\- Harry enamorándose de una animaga no-registrada con la forma de una gata.

\- Harry/Tonks.

\- Harry/Sinistra.

* * *

Si Minerva McGonagall había aprendido algo en su larga vida era a confiar más en sus instintos que en lo que otros decían. Admitía que a veces se equivocaban pero esa era una vez de cada cien.

Por ello sabia que había tomado la decisión correcta respecto a Harry Potter, el hijo de dos de sus más queridos alumnos.

Su jefe, el director de Hogwarts Albus Dumbledore, podía estar obligado por ley y porque no tenia otras opciones a poner a Harry al cuidado de su familia biológica, que ella sabia que le iba a afectar negativamente. También sabia que Albus era terco como una mula y que a veces perdía la perspectiva de como pensaba la gente de a pie, creyendo que solo él tenia las respuestas correctas.

Tras intentar convencerlo sin éxito de no dejarlo con los Dursley, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que era una noche de octubre y solo tenia una mantita para protegerse y una carta como explicación de su presencia, ella había pretendido estar de acuerdo con su decisión, pero nada más llegar a su casa diez minutos después Apareció en Privet Drive nº4 y se llevo al bebe con ella.

Minerva sabia que iba a ser difícil ocultar su presencia, dado que cuidar al pequeño le iba a llevar mucho tiempo y no tenia dudas de que Albus eventualmente se daría cuenta y lo devolvería con los Dursley, sordo a cualquier plegaria o queja. Por tanto, usando la magia en la que se había especializado en sus más de cuarenta años de enseñanza, convirtió al bebe en un animal que sus compañeros no se sorprenderían viendo a su alrededor.

Esta transformación era solo una medida temporal, ya que mantenerlo en la forma de un animal por diez años no iba a ser bueno para su estabilidad mental y no deseaba tener que explicar porque el "Niño-Que-Vivió" tenia la inteligencia y comportamiento de un gato. En su lugar ella se aseguraría de que la forma animaga que consiguiese fuese por lo menos parecida a su estado transformado, algo considerado imposible por la mayoría del Mundo Mágico Británico.

Muy pocos magos y brujas intentaban convertirse en animagos porque el proceso era extremadamente complejo. Empezando por mantener una hoja de mandrágora, una planta que no solo intentaba escapar si intentabas cogerla sino que además era extremadamente venenosa, en tu boca por todo un mes sin tragarla en ningún momento mientras recitabas un encantamiento determinado al amanecer y al atardecer de cada día de ese mes antes de tomar una poción, cuyo ingrediente principal tenia que ser dicha hoja, tras volver a recitar el hechizo con una varita dirigiéndose a tu corazón. No solo eso, sino que la poción solo tenia efecto si era ingerida poco después del comienzo de una tormenta eléctrica.

Sin embargo, como ella había aprendido durante un viaje de investigación a M.A.C.U.S.A, ese no era el único método. La gente mágica nativa de las Américas o África no tenia acceso a mandrágoras antes de que los muggles colonizasen sus tierras y, a pesar de ello, había cientos o incluso miles de ellos que podían transformarse en animales incluso por aquel entonces, lo que significaba que había otra manera.

Tras más de dos años de preguntas a los animagos locales finalmente logro encontrar uno dispuesto a compartir ese conocimiento con ella, aunque solo tras jurar un Juramento de Silencio que le impediría decírselo a otros Europeos que ella no designase como sus aprendices en el Arte. Ella lo había hecho y el hombre le había mostrado un método más fiable y sencillo que el usado por los Europeos, capaz incluso de ser usado por niños pequeños aunque solo después de que cumpliesen seis dado que sus mentes eran más capaces de asimilar el cambio.

Por tanto, Minerva espero pacientemente cinco años mientras sus compañeros se acostumbraban a la presencia de Scratch, un pequeño gato negro con ojos verdiamarillos y una mancha blanca en su cabeza que, de acuerdo con ella, había encontrado abandonado durante un paseo por el Londres muggle, en el castillo.

Afortunadamente Dumbledore era muy descuidado o realmente creía que tenia todas las respuestas, ya que no intento comprobar si estaba mintiendo o si Harry todavía se encontraba en Privet Drive.

Cuando Harry cumplió seis años Minerva le enseño a lo largo del siguiente año lo que debía hacer durante el ritual, que estaba encantado de hacer porque lo haría más como su "mama". Ese comentario había provocado lagrimas de alegría a la bruja cuando lo escucho, incluso si no deseaba sustituir a Lily Evans.

Una vez que finalizaron las clases y estaban en su casa habían realizado el ritual con éxito, permitiendo que Mcgonagall pudiese centrarse en el otro problema a la hora de criar a Harry, Voldemort.

Minerva no era tonta y sabia que Albus estaba seguro de que Voldemort, a pesar de haber supuestamente muerto ese Halloween, volvería en algún momento del futuro, aunque no supo como hasta que decidió llevar a Harry a un Sanador de confianza que conocía y este descubrió algo que no se suponía que debía estar en su frente.

La cosa, un pedazo de alma vinculado al cuerpo de Harry a través de un ritual que mantendría la presencia de Tom Ryddle anclada en la Tierra hasta que fuese destruido, era una abominación que nunca debería haber existido y, desgraciadamente, la única forma que el medico conocía de eliminarlo era matar a Harry. Por otro lado, él le dirigió a gente que sabia más sobre el tema que él ya que podrían tener una solución alternativa.

Los duendes, que tenían cierta experiencia con los llamados horrocruxes tras encontrarlos durante la revisión de tumbas antiguas y la firme opinión de que debían ser destruidos a toda costa, estudiaron el caso por varios meses en los que ella estuvo visiblemente tensa y, finalmente, descubrieron en sus archivos un caso similar que fue solucionado con un ritual que no solo elimino al horrocrux sin matar a la persona sino que destruyo otros dos horrocruxes que su creadora había hecho. Y los duendes creían sin dudarlo que Voldemort había creado más de uno porque el trozo de alma que Harry tenia en su cicatriz era muy pequeño para ser el único.

El rito duro tres días y fue extremadamente doloroso y traumático para todos los involucrados, particularmente porque el trozo de alma lucho en su contra con uñas y dientes, pero finalmente lograron eliminarlo. Debido a que había estado en Gringotts apoyando a Harry durante todo ese tiempo, con sus compañeros de trabajo creyendo que los duendes la habían reclamado para una revisión exhaustiva de sus cuentas bancarias, no tenia ni idea de que había pasado fuera y se sorprendió ante la noticia de que la Mansión Malfoy había sido destruida en un misterioso incendio cuya única victima había sido el dueño, Lucius Malfoy, porque, a diferencia de su mujer e hijo, se había negado a ser llevado fuera de la vivienda por sus elfos domésticos.

Poco después de ese evento todos los que tenían la Marca Tenebrosa, ya fuese en Azkaban o en el resto del Mundo Mágico, empezaron a morir uno tras otro a lo largo de la siguiente semana tras quejarse de dolores en todo su cuerpo y mostrar dificultad para hacer magia. Ella no había lamentado sus muertes incluso cuando Severus Snape, uno de sus compañeros de trabajo, se encontraba entre las victimas ya que todos ellos eran culpables o cómplices de crímenes atroces y era adecuado que ahora que su amo estaba definitivamente muerto fuesen a acompañarlo en el Infierno.

Lo que realmente le importaba era que Harry, a quién estaba orgullosa de llamar su hijo, finalmente podía estar libre de las cadenas del Destino y pasar pagina, viviendo su vida sin miedo a que el asesino de sus padres biológicos o sus seguidores viniesen a hacerle daño a él o a sus seres queridos.

A pesar de eso Minerva decidió guardar el secreto por unos años más simplemente para hacer ver a Albus que había estado equivocado respecto a Harry y, así, tal vez enseñarle un poco de humildad.

Por tanto, cuando Albus ordeno a Hagrid que fuese a buscar a Harry a Privet Drive ella le había pedido hablar un momento a solas y le había confesado que le había estado criando ante sus narices durante los últimos diez años, lo que dejo perplejo al medio-gigante por unos segundos antes de que estallase en risas, afirmando que ahora sabia de donde habían aprendido los Merodeadores a hacer sus mejores bromas.

Ella no sabia si alegrarse o sentirse insultada por ese comentario pero decidió dejarlo pasar cuando Hagrid acepto tomar un Juramento de Silencio para guardar el secreto hasta el final del primer año de Harry, cuando los papeles de adopción que su buena amiga Andromeda Tonks le había ayudado a redactar años antes se harían públicos.

Como todos esperaban Harry fue seleccionado en Gryffindor, aunque a McGonagall francamente no le importaría que hubiese ido a otra Casa siempre que no intentara conseguir privilegios por ser su hijo adoptivo, y el año termino como habían planeado, con el director completamente confundido cuando nadie intentó robar la Piedra Filosofal del pasillo del tercer piso.

Naturalmente Harry había sido invitado a la oficina del director y, antes de que empezase a interrogarle respecto a lo que sabia del tercer piso, ambos le habían dicho y demostrado usando su pensadero que Harry no había estado con los Dursley en ningún momento de los últimos diez años, que Minerva era oficialmente su madre adoptiva y que Voldemort estaba definitivamente muerto sin posibilidades de volver.

Tras unos minutos de silencio en los que trato de asimilar todo lo que acababa de descubrir, Albus les dijo que necesitaba algo de tiempo para pensar y desapareció por la última semana del curso, en la cual McGonagall tuvo que realizar sus funciones como directora.

El último día de curso apareció durante la cena y dio un discurso donde anunciaba su retirada como director de Hogwarts para poder dedicar más tiempo a su puesto como Jefe Supremo de la Confederación Internacional de Magos antes de nombrar como su sucesora a Minerva, afirmando que era la persona más adecuada para el puesto tras _"triunfar en algo que he fallado en lograr durante los últimos cincuenta años"_ y _"asegurar que esta generación no tenga que sufrir por los errores de la anterior"_ , aunque casi nadie entendía a que se refería excepto por la propia Minerva, que estaba sorprendida por la decisión de Albus, y Harry, que fue el primero en aplaudir y al que poco después todo el alumnado y los profesores se unieron.

Tras la jubilación de Albus los siguientes años fueron tranquilos para Minerva, quién agradecía poder estar públicamente con su hijo, y Harry, que se las había arreglado para conseguir amigos en todas las Casas y de todos los tipos de Sangre, hasta quinto año, cuando Harry empezó una relación romántica con una de sus amigas y ciertas personas, animadas por la periodista Skeeter, empezaron a quejarse.

Nadie que conocía a Harry como Harry en lugar del Chico-Que-Vivió compro los periódicos donde se escribían sus artículos ya que sabían que eran pura basura, incluso si Minerva tuvo que admitir que era cierto que Millicent Bullstrode lo había "robado" de otras brujas porque había sido la única que había dado un paso adelante y le había dicho a Harry come se sentía dado que su hijo era incapaz de darse cuenta de las señales sutiles que le daban las brujas interesadas en él.

Además, la descripción que hacían de Millicent como una chica cruel, glotona, gorda y con malas notas académicas mostraba que Rita no había investigado lo que realmente pasaba, ya que incluso las alumnas que creían sus artículos podían certificar que no era verdad.

Para comenzar, Millicent no era cruel. Lo que pasaba era que era una Slytherin y, aunque los niños y adolescentes podían mirar más allá de los estereotipos de su Casa, los adultos tendían a no hacerlo.

Tampoco era glotona o gorda, como Madam Pomfrey podía atestiguar. Lo que pasaba era que cuando era pequeña se había perdido en el Callejón Diagon y llegado al Londres muggle, donde sus padres la encontraron diez minutos más tarde viendo a través de la ventana de un gimnasio con fascinación. Este evento la había vuelto aficionada al ejercicio físico, algo muy inusual en el Mundo Mágico, y Millicent había desarrollando una capa de músculos que los uniformes de la escuela tapaban, haciendo parecer que estaba gorda. El hecho de que tuviese que comer casi el doble que otros alumnos para recuperar algo que los muggles denominaban calorías tampoco ayudo a impedir ese malentendido.

En lo referente a malas notas académicas...bueno, Millicent nunca llegaría a ser como Hermione Granger pero se encontraba en el puesto siete de los diez mejores estudiantes de su año, así que Skeeter, como siempre, estaba sacando mentiras por su culo o exagerando la realidad para arruinar la vida de otras personas.

A Minerva realmente no le importaba que ambos adolescentes estuviesen saliendo siempre que no la convirtiesen en abuela antes de graduarse, aunque, si eso pasaba y Rita decidía hablar de ello, un soplo anónimo a los Aurores sobre su forma animaga, que conocía porque una de las personas que había entrevistado le había enseñado el ritual y claramente no deseaba compartir el conocimiento otra vez al ver para que utilizaba su forma animal, arruinaría su carrera y la forzaría a pedir en las calles.

Podía parecer un castigo muy severo, pero, tras la muerte de su marido a manos de Voldemort, Minerva McGonagall no deseaba perder a nadie más de su familia otra vez y Harry, y Millicent y cualquier nieto que le diesen si su relación se mantenía durante los próximos años, eran todo lo que le quedaba y estaba dispuesta a hacer todo lo que fuese necesario para protegerlos.


End file.
